Birthday Surprise
by Slinky Flower the Lovatic
Summary: On her birthday, after rehearsals Sonny finds a note on her vanity telling her to meet Chad in the commissary. But what she doesn't expect is the surprise she finds there. R and R please! :D It's my first story! :D


**My first story! Please be nice!**

**Please note that all of the characters' thoughts are in italics (Except for the Post-it message and the card). And where it says twin Randoms, it just means Nico and Grady. I just called them that because they act so alike.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or Post-its. **

Sonny was exhausted after four hours of rehearsals. She trudged back to her and Tawni's dressing room. Marshall said he was sorry for making Sonny have to work so long on her birthday, but he had no choice. They had to get the Haley the Hotdog sketch done by the end of the week.

She then opened the door and plopped down on the leopard print chair. When she did that, the wind from the door closing blew a note on Sonny's vanity table to the floor.

_I wonder what it says, _Sonny thought to herself.

The brunette gathered up enough energy to walk over and pick up the note. Sonny started to read the scribbled writing.

_Sonny,_

_Meet me in the commissary at 3:00. I have a surprise for you._

_-The amazing CDC_

Sonny thought this was strange, but she figured she'd go anyway. The girl glanced at the clock above the door. The digital numbers read 2:45. She only had 15 minutes to get out of this hot dog suit and into normal clothes! _Although it doesn't take me _that _long to change, so I should be fine. _

Sonny ran into her changing area. She took off the hot dog suit and put on a pink flowery knee length dress, a red cardigan, a light purple skirt, dark purple tights, and rainbow striped sneakers. She was just in a "love" mood for some reason. **(A/N: And a "random" mood, apparently, cuz she put on those rainbow striped sneakers.) **The brunette pulled the curtain open and glanced at the clock. It read 2:55. _Oh man. I'll have to run if I want to get there on time. _

Sonny opened the door on Tawni's side of the room and took off running; thankful that she wasn't wearing high heels. She ran so fast to the commissary that when she got there, she was panting rapidly. When Sonny finally got through the commissary entrance, the lights were off and Chad was nowhere to be found.

At 2:30, Chad stationed himself in the commissary to set up for when Sonny came. He figured that it would take a while to set up, so he came early. The rest of the Randoms and guests would be coming later.

The first thing he did was push a giant box under a table and tried to hide it with some chairs. Then he got a platter from behind the counter and hid another present by putting a lid on the platter. The last step to hide this present was to stick a post-it on the lid that said _"To the Sonshine of this studio – From Chaddy __" _

He smiled at the message. It was perfect for Sonny. She was the Sonshine of the studio – and of Chad's whole world. Yes, Sonny was very _stupid cute._ Every time he saw Sonny, he couldn't help but think to himself: _stupid cute. _

_Whoa, Chad, wait – getting off topic._ Chad immediately started hiding a bunch of gift wrapped boxes under another table and covered them with a random blanket from behind the counter. _Yes, _he thought, _Sonny's surprise party is going to be perfect._

That was the last step. The cake had been delivered and was hidden in his dressing room. The big banner that said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONNY!" was hanging above the doorway, so Sonny wouldn't see it unless she turned around when she came in.

Oh yeah, this party was gonna be _great. _

Everything was set. The twin Randoms were under a table and Tawni was behind a curtain (Apparently Tawni Hart didn't _do_ hiding under tables). Zora was in the vents somewhere, as always. Sonny's mom Connie was behind another curtain.

Chad also managed to get Sonny's best friend Lucy from Wisconsin to come. After getting Lucy's number from Sonny's mom, he called her. And when he did, even though it was an unknown number, Lucy apparently realized who it was when she picked up. When she did, there was a loud _thump _which probably meant she fainted. However, when she became conscious again, Chad was somehow able to convince her to come without her fainting again.

Right at that moment footsteps could be heard, coming closer and closer. Chad glanced at the clock. It was exactly 3:00. It had to be Sonny coming.

"Guys! Sonny's coming! Everyone get ready!" Chad whisper-yelled to the room.

Everyone crouched and tried to be quiet, though it was hard because when you're quiet and you're allowed to talk, you're fine. But when you're told to be quiet, you hold your breath and suddenly you think anything you do will make noise. Even though it was hard, everyone managed to stay quiet till Sonny came.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" Sonny called into what she thought was an empty room.

Someone started to count backward. "3, 2, 1, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONNY!"

All over the room, people started to jump out from their hiding places. Sonny put her hands on her cheeks and beamed.

"Oh my god guys! This is so amazing! Thank you so much!" She went to get in a group hug with Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora. Tawni started to object to Sonny's hug. "There's no need to thank us, Sonny, it's Chad you should be thanking. He's the one that organized all this."

"Really, Tawni? There's _no way_ that Chad did this." Seriously, there was no way Chad could've done this. He might've admitted to caring about Sonny, but he didn't care enough to throw a surprise party for her.

"Yes, he did. Now go talk to him." Tawni pointed to the back of the room, where Chad was staring at a lid covered platter with a strange expression on his face. Sonny went to confront him about her surprise party. When she tapped him on the shoulder, he jumped. He went into karate mode, slicing his hands in random directions.

"Whoa, Chad, calm down. I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Sorry, Sonny, it's just that I got startled when you tapped me."

"That's alright. Now, did you really throw this surprise party for me?"

"Yes, Sonshine, I did."

"Sonshine? Really, Chad, really?"

"Yes really. I care more than you think, Sonny. Now before you ask me any more stupid questions, I've gotta get your cake. BRB people." With that Chad sauntered back to his dressing room.

Sonny walked back to Tawni. "So Tawni, where's my presents?"

"Well Sonny, that's a little selfish for you. But I'll tell you anyway. They're over there under the table." Tawni pointed to a large pile covered by a huge blanket. Sonny ran to the pile like an eager child and pulled the blanket off. Under it was a huge pile of presents wrapped in all different colors. Some were huge and some were small. One present even looked to be about five feet long. It looked like it was the shape of a guitar, but Sonny couldn't be sure. **(A/N: No idea what the size of a guitar is.)**

At that moment Chad came back with the cake. It was chocolate, had 17 candles (Since Sonny was turning 17), and pink frosting. He placed it on the table.

"Now I don't know about you, but I am ready to _party._" Stretching out the word party, Chad started dancing wildly. Sonny started giggling, and so did everyone else. Chad's wild dancing eventually stopped, and so did the giggling.

"Ok, now that _that's _over with, I wanna see Sonny blow out her candles!" Tawni stated, clearly annoyed.

The candles were lit, and Sonny sat in the chair at the spot where the cake was. The candle flames burning the wax on the candles, everyone started to sing happy birthday.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Sonny, happy birthday to you!" A loud burst of cheering came at the end, mostly from Chad.

Chad clapped his hands. "Okay people, on to the presents!" He ran to the pile of presents and got out the giant box he'd hidden earlier. He pushed it over to Sonny. Sonny pulled off the wrapping paper eagerly. She squealed when she saw what was inside. Inside was one of those huge five feet tall doll houses. Tawni blushed when Sonny opened her gift, but she tried to hide it.

"Ok, who got me this?" Sonny asked with a knowing smile, pretty sure that it was Tawni due to the fact that she was blushing.

"Ok fine! It was me. I got you the huge doll house." Tawni admitted sheepishly. Sonny ran over to give Tawni a hug. Tawni pulled away, almost like it was a reflex.

"Sonny! I may have gotten you a generous present, but that doesn't mean I'll give you a hug!"

"Sorry Tawni." The brunette smiled, despite the fact that Tawni had just rejected her offer of a hug. The blonde walked off to get Sonny's next present. She brought the graphic paper covered box over to the table. Sonny peeled off the wrapping paper like it was a sticker. The wrapping came off to reveal a digital camera.

"Oh come on. This one's gotta be from Zora. And if it was you Zora, there's no need to admit it."

"Ok, I'm just gonna go crawl in places where I shouldn't." Zora walked off to go crawl in the vents.

Then Sonny opened the rest of her presents. She ended up getting a bunch of gift cards, a few CDs, a purse, a guitar, and a pair of boots. The guitar shaped present ended up being an actual guitar.

Finally it came time for the last present to be opened. The last present just so happened to be the platter with Chad's Post-it message on it. Chad lifted it up by the handles and brought it over to Sonny.

She smiled at the message. _I wonder what this could be._ The brunette random lifted the lid cautiously. On the platter were a pile of Sonny's favorite chocolates and a card. She picked up the card and began to read it out loud.

_Dear Sonny,_

_I couldn't wait to do this any longer. And what better time to do it than on your birthday? So here I go. Sonny will you go out with me? _

_Chad_

"Sonny will you go out with me?"

The last sentence was both written on the card and spoken aloud by none other than Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Well, Chad. I never expected that. But back to the point. Do I want to go out with you? Yes I'll go out with you!" Sonny said happily.

**Wow, my first story ever. :D I've read A LOT of SWAC stories (And by that I mean A LOT) (Doofenshmirtz reference lol), but I never thought I could write something like _this. _**

**This turned out to be WAY longer than I thought it was gonna be. I have NEVER written a nearly 2,000 word story before. Most of my stories are usually 600-700 words max. I am amazed at myself. **

**Not too sure about the ending though. It felt kinda awkward. :P**

**Well, anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**PS. Please be nice in your reviews, it's my first story! **


End file.
